1. Field of the Invention
Various conditions of the vertebrae in the human backbone cause deterioration and pain. Such conditions include osteoporosis, osteomalacia, scoliosis, herniated discs, fractures, bone spurs, cancer surgery and any other osteopathic disorder. Some of the disorders cause malfunction of the intervertebral discs and consequent pressure on the spinal nerves.
A conservative treatment for some of the above conditions is to place the patient in a body cast to support the upper body from the relatively stronger pelvis. The body cast may be left in place for up to about six weeks, and is normally not removable for bathing, sleeping and similar activities. In addition, a body cast is usually not adjustable, being custom-made for one patient, and only to suit the patient's condition when the cast is made.
2. Description of Related Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 170,655 describes a back and shoulder brace. This brace appears to have a single shoulder brace M, and the hip supports A,A1 appear to be disposed to the front and back of the wearer, and not under the arms. It does not appear that hip supports A,A1 can be adjusted in length.
U.S. Pat. No. 492,903 shows a flexible brace for curing spinal curvature which relies on lateral forces. The steel supports which extend up from the pelvis belt are disposed at the back, and do not directly support the shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 970,781 and 1,595,739 also appear to be intended for treating spinal curvature, and do not have rigid shoulder supports under both arms of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,129 describes a corrective brace for a scoliosis patient. This device includes a single rigid hip pad, a chest pad, supporting straps carried by the hip and chest pads, a tension strap and aligned connecting bars disposed under one arm and secured to the chest and hip pads. The purpose seems to be to straighten a crooked spine by applying lateral compression.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,029,810 discloses a somewhat similar back brace which has a single adjustable strut which is disposed under one arm of the patient. It also has a pair of arm encircling connected by a shoulder strap. This brace also appears to be intended to give lateral support.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,878,841 shows an adjustable orthotic brace which has a single adjustable support extending from the side of the pelvis up to the armpit of a patient. A cushioned half crutch is connected to the upper end of the adjustable support. A harness holds the crutch in place to support one arm of the patient. A harness is provided to extend across the back of the user, and around the other shoulder to hold the half crutch in place. Each of the above devices provide rigid support only on one side of the user's body.